Million Dollars Baby
by Minagi Ito
Summary: When a person went missing, Detective Chie is on the case. But what happens when the case started to unravel with the help of some friends lead her into something dangerous and sinister? Warning: Yuri alert!
1. Chapter 1

**Million Dollars Baby**

_Own my rotten brain, nothing more and a lot less_

_I need to talk to Harada-san,_ a voice that isn't too frantic yet not really calm said over the line just as Harada Chie picked up the phone. "Speaking," Chie said. _I'm told that you're the best investigator in Japan, I would like for you to find a specific person for me. Money is not an issue, _the man clearly stated. "Could I at least have some kind of information on this _person_?" she asked. They exchanged some more before Chie agreed to the request, the information was then sent to her through the net loading directly into her comlink. After sorting through the information, Chie tapped onto the pictures that was sent to her along with the file, the soft delicate face caught her attention as she tapped onto the small screen of the link and moved the pictures back and forth for a long while before putting it away.

In today's world, it's always good to know someone when you need some information that can't be legally obtained. Pulling on her long jacket, Chie opened the door to her small house and set foot out into the frigid winter air outside. Grabbing her coat tighter to keep out the cold, Chie wanted to go back inside but she got a job to so or she won't be able to pay for the electric bill.

Rapping on the door in coding sequences, Chie hoped the residents of the place would be home or at least awake to answer the door. When the lock clicked, Chie sighed in relief but her relief quickly vanished when a roguish person opened the door and staring at her coldly as though she'd interrupted something important. Saying nothing, the tall girl stepped aside to let Chie in, inside the coffee table was filled with gun's parts laying scattered about as another body seemed to be asleep on the couch.

"What do you want?" the girl with spiky raven hair asked after tossing a can of hot coffee at Chie. The midsize home looked empty and quiet, despite the fact that there are two people living in it, it still looked very simple and plain. With her dog tags around her neck, tank-top, desert camouflage pants and bare feet, the girl exuded an aura of a military personnel even though she's not one. "I need some information and maybe a trace on someone," Chie said coolly after taking a sip of the hot coffee to melt her freezing body from being outside too long. "No," a flat answer was all that Chie got in return. "Why?" Chie returned the flatness. "She's still pissed from the last mess you got us into," the girl said nodded towards the sleeping woman on the couch.

To Chie, these two are the only two people in the universe that could obtain information to track anything and anyone down, after all they're jacks of all trades known only to the underground society. The underground society is where answers are obtained, they're so secret that even most people from underground know nothing about them. Chie was lucky because she used to attend the same school with both of them years ago, and she was surprised to find out they the two lived in the same house together when they're so different from each other.

"Come on Mikoto, you and Yukino are the only two that could get me some answers. I will split the profit 50/50 with you guys," Chie said clasping her hands together nearly pouring hot coffee on herself. "You'll have to wait until she gets up for an answer to that," the other girl said heading into the kitchen to prepare something. Even in such an advanced age, she still preferred to prepare her own meals instead of using automatic machines to prepare it. Chie would like to think that was the reason that kept the two together, Yukino (sleeping on the couch) preferred home-cooked meal and that what Mikoto wanted as well.

When Mikoto came back, she leaned over the couch and kissed the sleeping woman lightly on the forehead. "Dinner is ready," she said softly and Chie knew that Mikoto never showing this said of her to anyone but Yukino. "Five more minutes," the other one groaned. "Come on sleepy head, we have guest so get up and wash up." "Fine," the sleepy woman grumbled as she got up and headed into the washroom without sparing Chie even half a glance.

During dinner, there's nothing but the eerie silence around them as neither of the other two speaks. It was as though they're savoring the silence and just enjoys the foods instead of making small talks about nonsense. This was the first time that Chie had ever had dinner at their place, she felt awkward, weird and totally out of place for being there.

oOo

"It shown that the person you're looking for went to Prime of Terra instead of Palace of Neo Terra," Kikukawa Yukino said pulling up data from all transportation systems known to man on Earth. It took her no more than four hours to retrieve all the data out there and sipped through all the information to obtain the right one. Her partner on the other hand, does absolutely nothing but preparing tea and snacks for her as she slaved away in front of the multi-holograph computers.

"Could it possibly be that she boarded the wrong ship?" Chie asked. "No, the ticket she presented was the right one, maybe whoever bought the ticket for her does it on purpose." Yukino replied removing her glasses before looking at Chie. Her cold expression melted away when her partner started to rubbed her shoulders in an effort to chase away the tiredness she's feeling at the moment. "What would they gain for sending her to the wrong planet?" Chie pondered out loud. "We're not interested in finding out, your questions aren't worth the effort for the answer." Yukino replied promptly. "But…" "Keep your money, get some androids to help you out." Yukino wasn't in the best of mood for any kind of discussion and she won't even both to listen to what Chie got to say either.

_A/N: Okay second attempt at Chie/Aoi story with a hint of Mikoto/Yukino and a dash of Shiz/Nat plus a tiny bit of Shiho/Nao (maybe?) As always, forgive the grammars and the lack of updating. -yawns and get off to get some sleep- Thanks for reading and enjoy, ja ne~_


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"Are you sure this is legal?" Chie asked eyeing the GX1812-005 military issued spaceship. "You wanna go to Terra or not?" Mikoto asked curtly as she stood by the ladder. Yukino was already inside putting the duffel bags away, she had reluctantly agreed into helping Chie out once again to the promises of never seeking anymore help from either her or Mikoto ever again.

_Damn, I'm seriously wondering where they got the money and connection for all these stuff._ Chie's mind pondered as she got inside the ship, it looked rather small on the outside but it's really roomy on the inside. The inside of the ship was completely decked out with the latest techs and weaponries that even the militaries can't effort to put on their ships. But the mere thoughts of entering Terra without any weapons could really unnerve even the toughest space warriors, Terra was man's first home away from their own solar system, the governments ruled with an iron fist and any child of the ripen age of 15 are drafted into military and serve for at least 5 years if not more.

Strapped down, Mikoto pilot the ship while Yukino pulled up the coordination along with an up-to-date information about Terra as a whole. Strangely enough, Chie found it's odd that neither talked much nor even make eyes contact throughout the flight through space, including the space jump that Mikoto managed smoothly. The tension between was thick and suffocating and yet Chie couldn't figure out why, no matter how much she knew about them there's something about them that she can't quite understand or possibly know about.

OoO

The ship rattled from a missed missile, there were bullets, lasers, and missiles coming right at the ship but Mikoto maneuvered the ship perfectly. "This is what we get for coming to Terra," Yukino murmured. "Just think of it as a welcome home party," Mikoto said dryly. "Yeah, for you." Yukino grumbled searching the terrain for a save spot for them to land before one of the missiles hit them. Chie does the only thing she could, grab onto the seat's handles and hold on for dare life as the ship started to shook as Mikoto dodges the missiles while accelerating the ship.

"Ah," Chie hissed leaping off the ship as soon as Mikoto got it to land safely. "Shit," Mikoto cursed from inside as she cut the engine and turned on the ship's camouflage mode. "This is why I hate coming here," Yukino complained as she jumped down after Mikoto with her own duffel bag and a wrist link. "Why do you complain when you didn't have to come?" Mikoto was starting to lose it and Chie could tell from the girl's tone. "You'll get your ass shot out of the sky before you figure out where to land, if I didn't come with you." Yukino isn't giving an inch either.

_Oi, when did these two become so stubborn that they are going for each other's throat? _Chie pondered but was unable to came up with an answer of her own. "I pray to get my ass shot out of the sky, then I don't have to deal with your constant bitching." _Apparently, that kiss on the forehead was the thin ice that kept their emotions in check, but the trip here seemed to chipped that away, _Chie mused at her two friends now cursing each other out. "Well, fuck you." Yukino snapped. "You've done that for a while now," Mikoto spat not caring if Chie was there or that they could be discovered by the sweeping troops the patrol from the air. "Okay guys, I would love to watch this drama unfold but we got a missing person to locate," Chie said after deciding that it's a good time to step in and defuse the bombs that are ready to explode.

"Take this, you're going to need it if you want to get back home in one piece and alive," Mikoto said handing a dual-barrels handgun to Chie. Together, the trio headed through the thick jungle while staying hidden from the ships doing its sweeping round above searching for the illegal ship. The two housemates become instantly enemies as soon as they landed, and Chie did what she does best at: meddling.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Chie asked Mikoto quietly. "Nothing," came a curt reply and Mikoto moved even faster and farther ahead to clear the path. "What's up with her?" Chie turned her attention to the one with the glasses. "Just drop it Chie," Yukino warned the detective. _Hm, I'll find out one way or another about you two._ Chie was determined to know what's the deal between these two, one minute they're civil to one another and the next they're ready to kill each other.

OoO

"Hey Paolo," a familiar voice echoed the small red lighted room in the back of a night club. A voice that caused Krane Paolo to froze in fear, because the owner of that voice had taught him the meaning of fear. To say a Terrian is nothing but a save Neanderthal, one person fit that description perfectly out of all the Terrian would be the owner of that voice.

"Here's my money, take it and leave me alone…" the chubby guy said pulled out a wad of cash and tossed it at the door just as it clicked open. "Aw, come on Paolo, you know that's not what I want from you. Tell them to leave or you're going to have a lot of explaining to do to the police," a subtle threat was all that Paolo needed to shooed the women out of the VIP room immediately. He was quite surprised to find that there's three of them, two nerds and a devil would be the best words to describe what he's seeing at the moment. "So, what the fuck do you want?" he snapped trying to sound manly and unafraid though inside he's shaking like a twig. "Ah, ah, ah…" Minagi Mikoto said wagging her finger from side to side. "The rules are that I ask the questions and you answers my questions, nothing more and nothing less. Or have you forgot my rules?" she asked with a quirked brow. Even under the red light, Paolo was clearly sweating badly at the sight of Minagi Mikoto, and the notion of pissing her off got his stomach doing the twist (as in into knots).

"I want to know who this guy working for," a demand but not a question, though Paolo would not say something like that unless he have a death wish. "That's Cane David (David Cane) of the Moy Family." "Who is this girl?" Mikoto asked holding up another picture. "A-a package from Earth…" he started to shaken slightly noticing the gleaming guns the other two people were holding in their hands. "What kind?" a curt question. "I don't know man!" Paolo shouted sweating profusely. "You never seen me, I was never here. Understand?" Mikoto said pulling out a tiny red envelope and tossed on the table in front of Paolo before heading back out with the other two behind her.

With shaky hand, Paolo reached for the package, something tell him that it's the same stuff she'd given him whenever he gave her the information she wanted. A very rare thing that only part of Earth still grown it, it's the good stuff and extremely expensive to boot. Organic hash with a hint of mint flavor to it, upon opening the envelope Paolo quickly took a whiff of the scent before closing it up and pocketing it in his jacket.

_A/N: Someone said that I update often and now I'm not, shame on me. Anyway, been busy with stuff (school, work, family, etc) but here it is, the second part to the story. Thanks for reading and enjoy. Ja ne~_


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Unlocking the door to a small and dusty apartment, Mikoto changed her clothes out into a more casual outfit and put on a wrist link. "I'm heading out for a bit," Mikoto said and left without waiting for anyone to say anything. Chie found it to be strange that the girl would be seriously ignoring Yukino and refused to make up with her. But not five minutes later, the static sound on Yukino's wrist link came to life.

_Chie, Chie,_ it was really static but Chie was sure that it was Mikoto calling for her through Yukino's link. Yukino picked it up and tapped on the surface but not visual appeared, she glanced over at Chie once and tried again. _Chie, listen to me… it's here… Yukino… out. Hurry Chie… _that static cut out most of the message and before Mikoto could finish what she was saying, the sound of gunfire and then a loud explosion was heard and the line went dead saving for the buzzing of static.

"Argh!" Yukino threw the link against the wall and shattered it to a million pieces. Chie was taken aback by the girl's sudden burst of anger, the Yukino that Chie knew had never been mad enough to be throwing things at the wall. "We're going to look for her," Yukino said after she removed the glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Where do we start?" Chie asked. "That bastard," Yukino said tossing a photo of a man that looked vaguely like Mikoto though with longer hair. "He's the Moy Family's right hand man, so bring whatever firepower you got." Yukino said rummaging through her own duffel bag pulling out gun holster and a few guns.

"I thought you don't like violence and never use guns," Chie said pushing up her glasses slightly at the sight. "This is a special case," Yukino replied curtly cocking her two handguns and went on to check on her dual Uzi. Strapping the holsters for the Uzi on her thighs, Yukino pulled on the shoulder holster for her handguns and pulled a thin jacket over it. "You'll need these," she said taking out a remote from her pocket and pressed a single button on it. The wall in front of her slid up, revealing a massive collection of weapons hidden behind the wall. Grabbing a bulletproof vest, Chie put it on before pulling down the weapons and ammos she needed for a dangerous rescue.

OoO

"This is exactly why I do not want her to accept your offer an going here willingly," Yukino grumbled as they headed down into the underground garage. "What do you mean?" Chie asked. "You know that the people from Terra and Neo Terra are constantly at war right?" Yukino asked. "Yeah," Chie nodded.

"They hated each other, Neo Terra are comprise of mostly wealthy people when man first settled there, while Terra was mostly military and low-class people. Before man even set foot on Terra, there's already a race living there in peace and harmony, but when man came that race become extinct because of man's greed for the rich minerals that the natives chose to built their homes on. So the they got wealthy from that, so people on Neo Terra took that into their heart and branded all Terrian are savage and murderer." Yukino explained. "Ah, but what does that have to do with Mikoto? Is she a Neo Terrian?" Chie asked.

"No," Yukino answered opening the car door and climbed in behind the wheel as Chie took the passenger side. "She's the last of the native Terrian," Yukino continued turning on the ignition and floored the gas pedal. "I'm a Neo Terrian, so it is natural that we dislike each other, we were raised to hate one another. Simple as that," she added. "So it was her grandfather that brought her to Earth in hope for her to escape from being draft?" Chie asked. She doesn't know much about these two, but the history between the two planets of the same solar system was something that everyone on Earth know about. "Yeah, but that _bastard_ sold her out to the government, many times he sold her out to the enemies of her location during her years in the frontline of the combat zone. For money and power, that bastard who dared to call himself her father would willingly betray her." Yukino said, her breathing was rather heavy and irregular, as if she's hyperventilating from boiling rage.

_Ah, so this is why she's mad at Mikoto the whole time, it wasn't that she's mad but she's worried that this might happen. Shit, now it's all my fault… _Chie grimaced at her own thought. "We used to have a love-hate relationship, but during the last _job_ I realized that I could lose her at any given moment. No matter how rough and good she is, Lady Luck won't always be on her side forever and one of these day she'll be the one getting shot. No matter how much I hated her, I would ended up loving her so much more than the amount of hatred I have for her. So the thought of never seeing her again make me feel unsettled, and coming back here could spell her doom." Yukino sighed.

"I'm sorry," Chie said feeling bad for dragging them here with her. "Don't worry about it, a job is a job and we accepted the job. Can't just go and back out now," Yukino shrugged speeding up even more as they neared the well-fortified mansion. Chie's guts told her that this would be the Moy Family HQ, and if her friend was taken, this would be the place they held her in to get some information out of her. "Hold on to your seat," Yukino said tapping onto the center of the wheel bringing up a small screen to put the car into hyper mode. The car itself transformed completely into an armored vehicle as the speed itself went beyond a regular car's speed as it rammed into the thick iron gates, torn right through it and screeched to a stop right at the step of the stairs after bulldozing the large water fountain with a naked statue in the middle.

_A/N: So one of my stories got an update, I'm trying hard not to flunk math class but it's hard to understand it. Bleh, anyway, hope you enjoy this part. Hope to get something going for the other stories. Ja ne~_


End file.
